


Gabriel Monthly Challenge

by Monstacatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Gabriel Monthly Challenge April 2018, Gabriels Time In Hell, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Once, he was something to believe in, the king of tricks, a gilded angel. But now… What was he now?





	Gabriel Monthly Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm suffering from a bit of writers block and I decided to try my hand at this fun challenge for my favourite archangel who makes his return this week!
> 
> Its a short one but I hope you guys like it anyways!

Once, he was something to believe in, the king of tricks, a gilded angel. But now… What was he now?

A prisoner, a tool to the new King of Hell; merely his power source. Too drained to fight back, to escape his clutches. 

How long had he been held captive? What had happened in his absence, however long it had been? 

The last thing he remembered was his showdown with Lucifer, his attempt at saving the world, Winchester style. 

It must have worked, all things considered. And although his current existence was pitiful, it was still an existence. He was still kicking, if weakly and in chains. That meant the rest of the world had to be up and running too, right?

He hadn’t heard much, but when he was conscious enough to listen in to Asmodeus’ conversations he heard talk of a Nephilim born of an archangel.   
That worried him to no end, enough that he disregarded his own state in an attempt to cast an Enochian binding spell on the new King himself. 

He couldn’t think of any of his brother’s half-breed children being good for the world, be it Michael’s, Lucifer’s or Raphael’s, whichever of them were still alive.

But for all his effort all he ended up with was bloody lips sewn shut and the worst beating he could remember since he’d awoken in a holding cell in Hell in Asmodeus’ throne room.

For the life of him though, he couldn’t remember how he had gotten there. And so, ironic as it may have been, all the once terrifying weapon of heaven, the Archangel Gabriel could do, sat still as possible in his cage so as not to irritate his injuries, was pray to whoever was listening that the Winchesters were alive and that they had the Nephilim situation under control. And that maybe, just maybe, they’d come to save him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated as always. :)


End file.
